Tricksteretta The Demon Girl
by Jessie Patchwork
Summary: Trixie comes back from Gehenna after a long time being held prisoner by Satan. She comes across Mephisto, Rin, Yukio and her long time crush, Amaimon. This story tells you about the life of Tricksteretta. Will she confess to Amaimon how she feels or will she stay quiet and fall victim to heart break again? Read to find out! The story is better then the summary.. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

A young blonde haired girl was wandering around the cram school. She was trying to locate Mephisto so she could see Amaimon as she liked him a lot and had for a while but she had to avoid Yukio also as he was currently looking for her and Rin, well he didn't have a clue about her even though she was a demon also. "Damn it… he said he'd be here…" Mephisto walked by while flipping his cane and saw the girl waiting, he pointed at her with it and asked her out of curiosity. "Young girl, you seem to be looking for someone! Are you new here?" She turned to him. "Mephisto Pheles?" She asked, no hesitation or hellos. He smiled and said out loud. "Himself!" She turned herself so she was fully facing him. "I'm looking for Amaimon. Your little brother I believe." She explained in short. Mephisto takes off his hat and shows her a little green hamster inside it. "Amaimon! Someone wants to see you!" She walks up to Mephisto before picking Amaimon up. "Hey Amaimon. Long time no see huh? She said with a smile. Amaimon transformed to his normal form and stared at the girl while putting his thumb in his mouth. "From where do I know you?" He asked and the girls smile turns to a frown before she sighs. "Not surprising you don't remember me. Either of you actually. Tricksteretta." She transformed into her demon form and only then did the two men recognize her as she turns back to her human state. Mephisto, surprised and happy spreads his arms and says out loud. "Ah! It's you Tricksteretta! It sure has been a while!" Amaimon then asked her. "Now I recognize you. Where have you been all this time?" She gasped and waved her hands frantically. "Shhh! I'm trying to hide, you guys! And to answer your question Amaimon, Satan thought it'd be amusing to take me hostage for a few centuries. It wasn't pleasant believe me…" Amaimon didn't understand and said. "Why would father do such a thing?" Mephisto then answered him. "Amaimon, don't question what our father does, he has his reasons. After all, he rules over every demon!" Destiny sighed at that before speaking herself. "I don't know anyway and besides, I'm here to stay now. And I've been here for a whole week and already I've managed to piss my caretaker off…" She said as she sighed deeply. "Think you can hide me..? Please guys..?" Amaimon responded. "Oh, ask brother." He said as he pointed a finger at Amaimon. "He's the director of the school." Mephisto gladly accepted and said. "Of course! But on one condition!" She nods. "What's the condition? I'll do anything!" She said, sensing Yukio and Rin was near and getting closer to where she and the two other demons were. He gave a condition that was simple for her. "Since I know that you're a decent cook, you will prepare meals for the rich students!" He said as he pointed his cane at her once more.


	2. Chapter 2

She nodded eagerly in agreement. "Done! Now please hide me! He's coming!" Mephisto, being curious, wondered who she was talking about. "He?" Rin runs in the hall while holding Yukio. "There she is!" Yukio was a little frightened because of how fast Rin was going. "Hey! Rin! Slow down a little!" Her eyes widened before she jumps behind Mephisto and Amaimon. "Mephisto hide me! That kid scares me!" Rin stops next to Mephisto then Mephisto asks both Yukio and Rin. "Okumura! Are you two in a hurry?" Yukio apologizes. "S-sorry… Rin was going too fast for me to control him…" Mephisto then asks the girl. "What scares you about this 'thing'" This infuriated Rin as he shouted. "Who are you calling a thing!?" Trixie interrupts him. "He's the cause of the bruises and burns on my stomach that won't heal… he's a bully…" Amaimon also had feelings for Tricksteretta, though he'd never admit it out loud and this piece of news just pissed him off as he glared at Rin. Rin glares back at Amaimon. Yukio then interferes. "Hey, hey, hey! It's not like it's his fault! He's not proud of it either!" Mephisto interrupted. "Anyways, this young lady will stay here from now on! She is a new cooker! For the rich students of course." He then asked Amaimon a favour. "Amaimon! Can you take her to the girls dorms? I have other matters to attend to." Amaimon accepted and told Trixie to follow him as he gave Rin a last glare before leaving. Yukio then spoke to Rin. "Amaimon looked really angry towards you." Rin answered him sarcastically before turning serious. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious… I don't know why but I will kick his ass again if he gets too close to me!" She nods and walks with him. "Thanks Amaimon…" She said quietly. "You're welcome. The pleasure is all mine." He replied as he put his hands behind his head and grinned in anger. "Damn that Rin… One day, I'll get him." Trixie looked at him nervously." Now now… no anger please…" She said as she sighed, lowering her head slightly as she struggled to hide her feelings. Amaimon looked into the girls eyes. "Sorry about that… and are you trying to tell me something? You look like your trying to hide something." She turned red and she quickly shook her head. "No… no I'm not hiding anything… I'm alright… why do you ask..?" She asked, trying and failing miserably to tell him a lie. Amaimon held the girls head and turned it around so she was facing him. "Because I care about you. Simple." She turned redder and she whimpered. "N-nothing's wr-wrong…" She said shakily, again clearly lying. He brought his face really close to hers. "Why are you blushing?" He asked. She gasped and shook her head, now not trusting her voice. Amaimon put a finger under his chin as he thought and asked himself aloud. "So is this what you call cuteness?" She whimpered again. "C-cuteness..? I-I'm not c-cute…" She said, her voice quiet and shy. "From what I know, something is cute when it's beauty is stunning. That's what I find in you." She turned bright red again as she stuttered. "I… I… no one's ever call me c-cute before... and I've never l-liked anyone like I like you b-before…" She said shyly. Amaimon was surprised as he said. "Huh? So this is… love?" She turned red again and nodded. "To me it is but… I'm not sure if you feel the same…" She said fearfully yet shyly. Amaimon hugged the girl awkwardly. "I wasn't sure what this feeling was." She hugged him back, making the hug feel less awkward. "Maybe it is love then..?" She asked quietly. Amaimon pats her head. "Maybe…" She smiled and nuzzled into him gently as her tail swished behind her. "We should hurry to the dorms before Mephisto looks for you…" She said sadly. He stared away. "Ah… brother doesn't have time for me right now. But you're right. It's late. Let's get going." He walked with her to the girls dorm. Meanwhile, Mephisto was eating the cake that Rin had made. "Woooaaw! Fantastic!"


	3. Chapter 3

Trixie walks with Amaimon, wondering just what exactly he meant by that as she shook it off once they were at the dorms. She sighed and lowered her head. "Well… better get to bed I guess…" She didn't wanna sleep alone tonight but she gathered Amaimon had other things to do so she didn't let her disappointment show too much. Well, she tried that is. "Goodnight." Amaimon walked away and secretly climbed up to her window without her realizing it. She nodded and walked into her room before getting changed into her pyjamas. She the climbed into bed and laid there awake. He waited for her to fall asleep before sneaking in. She fell into a deep sleep, unaware of Amaimon's presents in the room. Amaimon gets in without waking her up, lays in bed beside her and falls asleep cuddling her. She was unaware he was there, but she feels more comfortable. She smiles and groans happily in her sleep as she stays fast asleep for the whole night. The next morning, Amaimon was still asleep allowing her to awaken before him. She awoke with a groan before she saw Amaimon beside her. She was alarmed at first but she quickly calmed down as she cuddled into him, happy he was beside her. Amaimon woke up like he didn't sleep at all "Hey you sure fall asleep really fast." She said while staring at the girl as she was cuddling him. She jumped in fright before she smiled and nodded. That's a habit I've fallen into… it's not a bad habit is it..?" She asked in panic. "No, not at all, like this I'll stare at you sleeping longer and I'll sneak in easier." He said while patting the girls head and starring into her eyes as he inched closer and closer to her. She smiled at his as she played with his hair affectionately. "Hehe that's a little creepy but that's ok… hey Amaimon I have a question for you…" Amaimon being curious to know asked. "What is it?" He said while putting his finger in his mouth. She cuddled closer to him. "Would you be willing to be in a relationship with me..?" She asked curiously but shyly. Amaimon was extremely confused by this question. "Huh? You mean we're not in a relationship yet? I thought you were my girlfriend." She giggles and nuzzles into him and responded. "And that's the response I wanted to hear." She said. She had asked the question as a confirmation to herself and she now felt happy and lucky. "I'm glad then… but I still have something that's bothering me though…" She said warily. He held her close and asked. "What is it?" She nuzzled into him and responded. "It's Rin… he won't quit bugging me and he's always looking for a fight… and when we do fight he hurts me so I run away.. he's a meanie…" She explained. Amaimon grinned in anger. "What about his brother, Yukio?" She shook her head at that. "Yukio's been nothing but nice… he's healed my wounds and tried to keep Rin at bay… of course I still have my injuries from yesterday's beating but I think I can survive…" Amaimon calmed down a bit and said. "They're twins but totally different… That's why brother is so interested in them… I'm guessing…" She smiled and nuzzled into him again. "I guess that might be the reason… I need to get up though unfortunately… Yukio said he needed to see me today… you going to Mephisto or are you gonna tag along with me..?" She asked him as she slowly got out of bed. Amaimon looked down and told her. "I'll go with you because I'm sure that Rin is out there…" He grinned as he mentioned Rin's name. She nodded as she finished getting dressed before she walked out of the dorms and to the kitchen of Yukio and Rin's dorm with Amaimon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yukio! I'm here!" As they entered, Yukio welcomed the girl happily. "Huh? Good morning!" As Yukio talked to the girl, Amaimon and Rin were staring at each other like enemies. "You again…" Amaimon said in anger. "What brings you here, broccoli head?!" Rin replied. "Who are you calling broccoli head, you blue flamed freak?!" Amaimon replied as they continued arguing while Yukio and Trixie were watching them. "They never really stop, do they..?" Yukio asked himself while being confused. Trixie ran up and hugged Amaimon to try and settle him. "Amaimon calm down please…" She said quietly. Yukio hit Rin with a book making him fall onto the ground and a bump appeared on his head. "Stop looking for fights in the early morning!" Yukio said as an anger mark appeared on his head. She kept hugging Amaimon until she felt him relax and then she looked at him. "Are you calm now Amaimon..?" She asked as she gently rested her forehead on his. Amaimon calmed down because Trixie was hugging him, Yukio then apologized for Rin's behaviour, saying he's always like that. Trixie nodded. "My wounds from yesterday can vouch for that…" She said as she looked at Rin warily. Yukio started to think. "I really don't understand why Rin's presence causes you to feel pain in your wounds… did he do something to you?" Rin answered loudly. "Like hell I would!" Yukio yelled back at him. "I know you'd do such a thing!" "You picked a fight with me yesterday and hurt me! Don't lie Rin Okumura!" She yelled angrily as she showed her wounds. "And it hurt too you bastard!" Everyone froze in shock and Yukio asked. "What was the reason for the fight?" Rin tried to answer but Yukio stopped him. "Shut up, Rin, I think you've done enough…" Rin grinned in anger and turned around. She stepped behind Amaimon. "I don't like the look on his face Amaimon…" It was then that Mephisto decided to make a random appearance. Mephisto appeared and said out loud. "Good morning everyone!" He then wanted to talk to Amaimon and Trixie alone. "Amaimon, I want you to keep Miss. Tricksteretta away from Okumura Rin." Amaimon replied. "I was planning this anyway…" Mephisto then talked to Trixie. "You may already be aware that Okumura Yukio and Rin are the sons of Satan." She nodded and replied. "I know this… I noticed when he attacked me yesterday… and why are you even here Mephisto..?" Mephisto rearranged his hat. "Ah... Just dropping by and besides, you work here now, it is my duty to watch over everyone here!" She nodded slowly. "Ok..? So you're sure you didn't come here to talk to anyone..?" She asked with a confused look on her face. "I came here to stop the fight is all!" Mephisto looks at the time. "Oh my! It's almost time for your work Miss. Tricksteretta! Be sure to be on time!" Mephisto walks away, saying he has more important things to do. "Something like this is expected from brother." Amaimon said while staring at Mephisto walking away. She huffs. "Just because I'm now a teacher at the academy doesn't mean I can't take my time Mephisto…" She said before she sighs. "Damn it… I guess I gotta go you guys…" She said as she headed for the classroom. "See you soon Amaimon… come to me if you need me…" She said as she left. "Uh okay, see you later then." Amaimon said before he transformed into a hamster and stands on Mephisto's hat. She smiles as she left to go to class. "And now to deal with a group of troublesome exwires… oh man…"


	5. Chapter 5

Amaimon breaks into the classroom without knocking telling Trixie he has to talk to her. "Hmm? Ok hold on a sec. Class study pages 260 to 264. I'll be back." She said before walking out with him and closing the door. "What is it Amaimon..?" She asked with worry on her face. Amaimon relieved her by saying. "You don't have to worry about Rin anymore. Brother talked to him and Yukio and asked Yukio to keep him away from you." She sighed in relief and cuddled him closely. "Thank you so much Amaimon this news has made my day…" She said as she nuzzled into his neck. "Can you please sit in class with me while I finish teaching the kids..? I shouldn't be long…" Amaimon stared into her eyes and accepted and transformed into a hamster. "Sure. Just put me on the desk just in case." She smiled and caught him before walking into the classroom and placed Amaimon on her desk as she did written work. "Raise your hand if you have any questions understood class?" She asks as she looked at her paperwork angrily, not liking the questions as they were difficult. Amaimon approached the paperwork as he read it and looked at Trixie. "You find these difficult?" He asked and she nods. "Yeah… stupid Mephisto wants me to do them for some reason… lazy bastard, why can't he do his own paperwork by himself? Why do I gotta do it..?" She questioned aloud. The whole class stared at her as Amaimon whispered. "You should calm down a bit." She sighed and nodded. "If you all have time to stare then why not use that time to either finish your work or study?" She asked the class as she grew annoyed with them staring at her. The class continued their work immediately. Amaimon then asked her. "When is this work due?" She sighed and whispered back. "Tomorrow…" She said with worry and dread in her voice. Amaimon read the questions and found out they were quite easy. "I can help you with them, brother always does them so I saw the answers." She smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank you so much Amaimon…" She said gratefully to him. "No problem." Amaimon replied and he then asked her. "When is class over?" "In five minutes why?" She asked curiously. Amaimon simply nodded in response. Five minutes went by fairly quickly and she soon smiled as she dismissed the class. "Now it's over… finally…" Amaimon hoped on her head and asked. "You don't mind if I stay here, do you?" "I don't mind at all." She said as she smiled and giggled happily as she petted him gently. He felt comfortable because he was with her, he then asked her. "Where are you planning to go now?" "Back to my dorm… I'm about to start my heat cycle so that's where I'll be staying for a while as of tomorrow…" She explained as she held onto him closely as she walks to her room once she reached her dorm. "Well I guess I'll be coming with you." He replied as he nearly fell asleep. She smiles as she holds him close. "Sure but I'll be on heat. You sure you wanna be around a female demon when she's on heat?" She asked as she walked into her room and shut the door before locking it. He replied causing her to calm down a little. "I've been around father's flames, it should be normal for me to be around you on heat." She smiled and laid in bed before nuzzling into him gently and cuddling him as she fell asleep happily and calmly. He stayed awake a little longer to do her paperwork before he then went back to bed and cuddled with her as he too fell asleep while cuddling her.


	6. Chapter 6

She awoke the next morning feeling like crap as she groaned sadly. "Great… here we go again…" She muttered in annoyance. "You sound so annoyed. Why?" Amaimon asked curiously. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm on heat now and it's frustrating and painful…" She said as she sobbed once in agony. He hugged her tightly and patted her head. "It will soon pass, don't worry." She held her stomach and sighed. "I hope your right…" Several hours pass and she looked at Amaimon. "Amaimon… you may wanna leave now…" Amaimon felt like he was annoying her. "Why? Do you want me to?" She shook her head. "No no it's not that I want you to because believe me I want you to stay but I don't trust myself…" "You don't trust yourself?" Amaimon asked as he was curious. She nods and hides herself under the covers. "Yes… my heat is getting too intense for me to handle…" He gently grabbed her head and turned it around so she was facing him. "And you think that'll hurt me?" He asked. She shook her head. "No Amaimon the complete opposite…" She said as she tried to look away. Amaimon didn't understand what she meant by the opposite so he asked her again. "What do you mean by this?" She mentally cursed before she wrapped her arms around him before kissing him deeply and wrapping her tail around his before she scrambled back in fright and she went back under the covers, saying nothing. He froze for a second and said. "Wh… what was that for?" "That's what my heat makes me do Amaimon… only a lot worse…" She said quietly. Amaimon was feeling weird, he was blushing, unaware that he was himself though. "What is this? Why do I suddenly feel hot?" "Your blushing Amaimon… that's normal at a time like this…" She said as she pulled him onto the bed with her. Amaimon kissed her deeply as she pulled him into the bed. "What are you trying to do?" She blushed. "I… I wanna mate… with you… Amaimon…" She said shyly as she blushed deeply, knowing he wouldn't know how to do this. Amaimon didn't understand what she meant just as she predicted as he spoke. "What's this? You should clarify yourself with actions." He said as he become really close to her. She blushed and got up before walking off and coming back naked as she climbed over Amaimon shyly. Amaimon blushed and backed off a bit. "Woah! This is what you meant?!" She blushed deeply and nodded. "This is why I hate my heat and why I thought you may have wanted to leave… I'm sorry Amaimon…" Amaimon sighs and takes off his shirt. "I have no choice then…" She blushes deeply at the sight and she shakes her head. "Oh no Amaimon you don't have to if you don't want to…" She said as she watched him. Amaimon continues taking off the rest of his clothes. "What do you mean I don't want to? Of course I want to since it's with you." She nods her head and lays down before she spreads her legs as she turns deep red in embarrassment as she exposes herself to him fully. He laid over her and pushed his body against hers as he penetrates her. Her eyes went wide as she moans in pain and pleasure as this was her first time. "Amaimon…" Amaimon was moving back and forth, gradually going faster. "Is this what you want?" He asked as the pleasure appeared in the way he said it. "She moaned loudly and nodded eagerly as she clung to him tightly as she moved with him. "Yes… oh yes Amaimon your hands… use your hands too… please…" She asked in a pleasure filled voice. He grabbed her legs and started going faster. "L-like this?" "Y-yes… oh yes… oh Amaimon… oh… so good!" She moaned as she laid her head back and panted heavily as she watched him with half lidded eyes. Amaimon wrapped his hands around her body and started to suck and lick her breasts while going even faster. "It feels so good…" Amaimon said while panting. She moaned out loudly as she threw her head back in pleasure as she tangled her fingers in his hair. "You feel amazing Amaimon! So big yet so good!" She moaned happily and pleasure filled. Amaimon continued going faster and said in pleasure. "This feels amazing with you!" He then started making out with her while also sliding his tongue in her mouth. She joined his make out session eagerly as she moaned loudly in pleasure as she already began to reach orgasm. She parted from their make out session as she moans loudly. "Amaimon! I'm so close already!" She cries out. Amaimon goes as fast as he can. "S-so am I! Let's do it… together!" He said as he felt hotter than he ever had before. She panted unevenly as her moans escalated in pitch and volume as her orgasm hit her full force and she clenched tightly around him. "Oh AMAIMON!" He moaned out loud as he came inside of her. "TRIXIE!" She moaned out loudly before she relaxed heavily and sighed deeply as she tried to steady her breathing. "Oh Amaimon… that was incredible…" She said happily as she cuddled into him and sighed deeply again. Amaimon was panting and said. "It sure was." He smiled and cuddled her.


	7. Chapter 7

She sighed as she cuddled back. "Stupid heat may not be so bad after all… but you do know I'll probably be… well… pregnant right..?" She asked as she nuzzled into him gently. "Of course I do." He replied, saying it wouldn't cause him a problem to be a father. She smiled and nuzzled into him happily as she got them both under the covers and she nuzzles into him again and like normal with his terrible timing, Mephisto appeared to check on Tricksteretta, not aware of what the two had done and were in the afterglow of. Mephisto breaks in and sees the room is empty as they were now out of sight under the covers. "Huuh? She might have already left." Mephisto walks away while flipping his cane and whistling. Trixie turned bright red as she looks at Amaimon and that quickly turned to anger as she got dressed quickly before she ran after Mephisto, yelling at him. "Don't you have any manners!? Don't you know how to knock!? I thought you were taught better than that!" She yelled angrily, pissed off that Mephisto ruined the mood. Mephisto clicks his fingers and says. "I am the director of the school, I have to wake you up if you're a sleepy head!" He laughed because he thought her anger was funny. Amaimon then shows up behind her dressed and ready, telling her to calm down and that he and Mephisto always did this. "Yeah well it's rude considering the circumstances…" She said, making Mephisto both confused and amused. Mephisto, being curious asked. "What circumstances are you talking about?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "I ain't telling you anything. My lips are sealed." She said stubbornly, forgetting that Mephisto knew how to make her talk if he seriously wanted to. Mephisto knew everything anyway, but he wanted to hear it come out of her mouth. "Oh! You meant cirCUMstances?" He then laughed out loud. She growled at him and turned redder then Amaimon had ever seen her. "That was not funny, Mephisto!" She yelled angrily as she glared daggers at him. After Mephisto was done laughing, he told them. "Be less noisy next time, it's for your good not mine!" And with that, he walked away laughing. "Whatever brother…" Amaimon replied. She turned red in anger and embarrassment. "I really don't like your brother sometimes… and maybe you should try not listening in future!" She yelled to him angrily. Amaimon scratched his head. "He doesn't really care about me or what I do…" He said calmly. "He doesn't care about you..?" She asked in concern. "By that, I mean he doesn't care about what I do, but he is quite proud of me… I think…" "You think..?" She asked as she rested her head on his. "Yeah." He said as he patted her head. She giggled happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck before she kissed him deeply but passionately. He hugged her tightly after kissing her back. "You don't have to worry." "I'm gonna worry… we have a baby on the way and you expect me not to worry..?" Amaimon soothed her as the two cuddled and they soon went off to bed as she thought about becoming a parent and how it would affect her life.


End file.
